


Go Downtown To Taste The Sweetness

by valiumcolouredsky (orphan_account)



Series: Because I Got High [5]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Banter, Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, Boys Kissing, Come Eating, Comeplay, Crying, Dirty Talk, Felching, Fingerfucking, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Inexperienced Louis, Insecure Louis, Insecurity, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Rimming, Sexual Inexperience, Sleeping Together, Snogging, Teasing, kind of? i mean like idk you'll see what i mean, like there's no sex but he's the one that like you'll see, little teeny bit of angst, louis has a freakout while they doin the do, meen peen, that's legit why i wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 03:40:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1251433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/valiumcolouredsky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>basically just self indulgent fic of louis getting eaten out for the first time and then sucking harry off for the first time. v self indulgent bc i love rimming.</p><p>also does not have to be read as part of the series. it can be read as a standalone fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go Downtown To Taste The Sweetness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OneDirectionsErections](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneDirectionsErections/gifts).



> this is also for tasha because i remember awhile back we were texting and she had said something about harry going to town on louis and i was like yeah, i'm gonna do that.
> 
> but anyways yeah  
> i'm honestly not exactly sure what the next part is gonna be but i'll think of something.
> 
> uhm for those who read you found me, i've started the next chapter but i only have a few hundred words and idk when i'll be working on it.
> 
> and for those few of you that read the other side, i have the next chapter almost done. it is officially the longest thing ive ever written in my entire life. it's over 30,000 words and i'm still not done.  
> so yeah, there's that.
> 
> i've also started two new oneshots and i'm just idk... i'm working on a lot of different shit rn. probs not the smartest idea but yeah...
> 
> uhm yeah!
> 
> so you can always snapchat me at breeezzzyyyb
> 
> and
> 
> you can kik me at bri.rivs
> 
> (i'll probably force you to text me and be my best friend.)
> 
> but i love all of you and you're so amazing and lovely and i just love you a lot okay yeah  
> <3 xx
> 
> PS: the meeniest peeniest. - panda

The tour was over and they finally had a break before the next tour started. It was a Saturday morning and they had the day free; no promo, no interviews, nothing.

 

Louis woke up wrapped up in Harry’s arms, the boy’s face pressed into his hair. He smiled softly before rolling out of the boy’s grip, getting off the bed. They were home now and they usually slept in Harry’s bed because it was bigger than Louis’.

 

Louis quietly padded out of the room, making his way down the stairs into the kitchen. He walked over to the counter and picked up the kettle before moving to the sink. He filled it with water and put it on the stove, turning on the burner.

 

He turned around, back pressed against the counter as he brought a hand up to rub at his eyes before pushing his hair out of his face. He rubbed his eyes again before moving his hand down, scratching at his bare chest.

 

He stood there for a few minutes until the kettle whistled, letting him know the water was heated up. He moved over and turned off the burner before opening the cabinet to the left, pulling out his favourite mug. He set it on the counter and picked up the kettle, pouring in water.

 

He set the kettle back on the stove then picked up his mug and walked to the other side of the kitchen. He set his cup on the counter and opened the cabinet, pulling out the box of tea. He opened it and pulled out a bag, putting it in his cup.

 

Just as he was putting the box back, a warm pair of arms wrapped around him, Harry nosing into his hair.

 

“Morning, love.” Louis said softly.

 

“Hmm, morning.” Harry murmured, lightly nipping Louis’ ear.

 

“Haz…” Louis whispered, nudging the boy with his shoulder.

 

“Lou…” Harry whispered back, his lips moving over the boy’s ear. He trailed his mouth down, pressing kisses along Louis’ neck.

 

“What’re you doing?” Louis breathed out.

 

“I wanna eat you out.” Harry murmured.

 

“You what?” Louis choked out.

 

“ _I want to eat you out.”_ Harry repeated, annunciating his words as he nuzzled into Louis’ neck. “Had a dream about it.”

 

“And how exactly do you expect to do that?” Louis asked quietly as Harry's hands started to roam over his torso.

 

“Same way you do it to a girl.” Harry replied simply.

 

“Uh, Haz… I hate to break it to you, but I don't have a vagina.” Louis mused

 

“You think I don't know that. I know very well that you have a lovely cock.” Harry chuckled out, lightly biting Louis neck.

 

“Okay, so how do expect to do that without a vagina?” Louis asked, voice soft.

 

“Think about it, Lou.” Harry said softly.

 

“Haz, I don't- Oh, no. Oh, hell no.” Louis said sternly.

 

“Why not?” Harry whined.

 

“Haz, don't even…” Louis warned.

 

“Come on, Lou. It's fucking amazing.” Harry said, moving one hand down to run along the band of Louis’ briefs, the other one lightly rubbing over his nipple.

 

“No way.” Louis replied.

 

“Lou-“

 

“Haz, that's- It's gross.” Louis grumbled.

 

“No, s'not. Just gotta make sure you're clean.” Harry told him calmly.

 

“Harry-“ Louis groaned.

 

“It feels so good, Lou. It's warm and wet and I know how sensitive you are.” Harry whispered, his lips moving against the shell of Louis ear. He moved one hand back and pushed it into Louis’ briefs, his fingers finding the boy’s hole and stroking over it softly. Louis let out a small whimper, his eyes clenching shut. “You'll love it. I'll bet I can make you cum just from it.”

 

“Harry…” Louis breathed out as Harry’s fingers pressed against his entrance, the tips pressing inside.

 

“Just one time, Lou. Fuck, you have no idea how long I've wanted to.” Harry groaned.

 

“Is that really what you think about? Eating out my arse?” Louis said.

 

“God, yes. Just wanna taste you. Bet you taste so good. Use my fingers a bit. You'll be crying cos of how good you feel.” Harry told him, voice gravelly. He started lightly sucking on Louis’ neck, leaving small red marks all over.

 

“Harry, I-“

 

“Just give it a chance. If you don't like it, we’ll stop. You should know that by now. One time is all I'm asking. Fuck, Lou. Please.” Harry breathed out.

 

“I-“ Louis gave a small nod.

 

Harry smirked into his shoulder, biting lightly. He moved his hand that was toying with Louis’ nipple down, ghosting his fingers over the boy’s cock. “Come on, then.” He whispered

 

“Right now?!” Louis squeaked.

 

“Mm, if you want.” Harry hummed out, softly sucking on Louis’ shoulder.

 

“Haz, I don't want to do this at all.” Louis said quietly.

 

“Lou, if you really don't want to, we don't have to. I just wanna make you feel good. Show you new things. I don't want to force you into anything you're not comfortable with, though. Just tell me now.” Harry said softly, voice comforting.

 

“Of course I'm not comfortable with it. It's weird.” Louis grumbled.

 

“It's a perfectly normal thing, Lou.” Harry told him.

 

“I bet you weren't comfortable with it your first time.” Louis challenged.

 

“It sounds weird but once you feel it you'll never want to stop. It's probably my second favourite thing next to fucking.” Harry breathed out, pushing his fingers further into Louis.

 

“Haz! I- I don't know.” Louis gasped, his hole clenching around Harry’s fingers.

 

“Just tell me now if you don't want to and I'll let it drop.” Harry said seriously, pulling his fingers out of the boy. He brought his hand around, pressing it into Louis’ stomach as he pressed himself against the boy’s back, his cock rubbing against Louis’ arse.

 

Louis let out a heavy sigh. “I need to thoroughly clean myself before you shove your tongue up my arse.” He sighed out. “Jesus, I can’t believe you’re hard right now.” Louis muttered, picking up his mug of tea and taking a sip, his face scrunching up at the lukewarm temperature. “Tea’s gone cold, you dick.” He mumbled, bringing his free hand up to twine his fingers with Harry’s on his stomach.

 

“You love me.” Harry murmured, nuzzling into Louis’ hairline.

 

“Course I do. I wouldn’t let you do this if I didn’t.” Louis chuckled out, taking another sip of his tea.

 

“You gonna shower?” Harry asked.

 

“Yeah. You wanna join?” Louis questioned, rubbing his thumb over the side of Harry’s hand.

 

“Mm, yeah. I can help you, if you want.” Harry said.

 

Louis let out a small chuckle. “I know you can. But, yeah… That’d be nice.” He said softly.

 

“Alright. Let me know when.” Harry murmured, pressing a kiss to the back of Louis’ head before pulling away, walking out of the room.

 

Louis let out a small sigh and shook his head before turning around, leaning back against the counter. He brought his mug up and downed the rest of the tea before bringing it over to the sink. He walked out of the room to find Harry sitting on the couch, watching the news.

 

Louis smiled and walked around the couch, climbing into Harry’s lap, straddling his thighs. He reached up and grabbed the boy’s face in his hands, leaning in to press a kiss to his lips.

 

Harry let out a small chuckle and wrapped his arms around Louis’ waist. “Déjà vu.” He murmured against Louis’ lips.

 

Louis let out a small snort and nodded. “You’re ridiculous.” He mumbled, lightly sucking on Harry’s bottom lip.

 

Louis pulled back for a second giving Harry to opportunity to start kissing along the boy’s jaw. He trailed his lips down, sucking on Louis’ collar bone before dropping his head down, wrapping his lips around the boy’s nipple.

 

Louis let out a loud gasp and brought his hands up to tangle in Harry’s hair, cradling the boy’s head to his chest. Harry smirked before lightly biting down on the sensitive bud, licking over it afterwards.

 

“Haz…” Louis breathed out, his fingers clenching in Harry’s hair as he tipped his head back.

 

Harry let out a light hum around Louis’ nipple before pulling back, dragging his lips up the boy’s neck. He started sucking under his jaw, leaving small red marks on Louis’ skin.

 

Harry trailed his lips up, pressing a kiss to Louis’ cheek before nosing into his temple. “Should go shower, Lou. F’not, might just do it now. Just wrap your legs around my face and go to town. God, I can’t wait.” Harry groaned out, moving his hands to Louis’ bum to grab at it. “Fuck. I’just wanna get my tongue inside you. You’re gonna feel amazing. I know you will. You’re gonna love it, Lou.” He whispered.

 

“Shit. Okay, okay. I’m going.” Louis rushed out. He gripped Harry’s hair and pulled him back before surging forward to connect their lips briefly. “Fuck.” Louis gasped.

 

He quickly pulled back and climbed out of the boy’s lap, making his way upstairs to the bathroom. He pulled off his boxers and moved over to the shower to turn it on. He waited for it to heat up before stepping in, the door opening as soon as he shut the shower curtain. It was pulled back seconds later and Harry was there, wrapping Louis up in his arms.

 

Harry reached down and grabbed Louis’ bum as he backed the boy up until he was pressed against the cold, tile wall. Louis reached up and grabbed Harry’s face, pulling him down for a kiss as he let out a groan.

 

There was no finesse to the kiss; just lips and tongues tangling together. Louis moved one of his hands up, pushing Harry’s wet curls out of his eyes, leaving his hand tangled in the strands as Harry started rocking their hips together, pulling Louis in.

 

Louis let out a loud moan and bit down on Harry’s bottom lip before pulling back. “You gonna help me out or you just gonna tease me?” He panted out, dragging his lips across Harry’s before biting down on his lip and tugging it back.

 

“Fuck. Yeah.” Harry gasped out.

 

He backed up slightly and turned Louis around, pinning him against the wall. He pressed himself against Louis’ back as he trailed a hand down the cleft of the boy’s arse, using two fingers to rub over his hole. Louis let out a groan and brought his arms up, folding them together so he could rest his head against them. He spread his legs out further and pushed his arse out, pushing back against Harry’s fingers.

 

Harry let out a quiet groan and carefully started pressing his pointer finger inside, Louis tensing up at the action. “Relax, Lou. Come on, love. Let me in.” Harry murmured.

 

Louis let out a heavy breath and nodded, his body relaxing. Harry pressed his lips to the crook of Louis’ neck as he pushed the finger in all the way, letting it sit before carefully thrusting it in and out. He pulled it out a few seconds later and reached out for the soap, lathering up his hand before bringing it back down.

 

He carefully pushed his finger back in, wiggling it around and twisting it inside. Louis let out a quiet groan and clenched around the finger. His eyes squeezed shut and his mouth fell open in a gasp as Harry carefully started thrusting it, curling and teasing it against Louis’ prostate.

 

“Come on, Haz. Just- Fuck.” Louis whispered out. He let out a quiet whine as Harry started pressing in his middle finger, but forced himself to stay relaxed, taking heavy breaths.

 

Harry let out a soft breath and pressed his lips to the back of Louis’ neck. “Fuck, Lou. You’re doing so well, love. So perfect. You feel so good, baby. So, so good. So tight and hot. Can’t wait to get my mouth on you. God, Lou.” Harry groaned out, lightly nipping the boy’s neck.

 

“Haz…” Louis hiccupped out, his eyes squeezing shut.

 

“You’re alright, love. You’re doing amazing.” Harry murmured, nosing behind Louis’ ear.

 

Louis shakily nodded, hair matted to his eyes as the water ran over them. Harry cautiously started scissoring his fingers, Louis letting out a quiet whimper as the boy’s fingers moved inside him. Harry gently started thrusting them, sometimes brushing over the boy’s prostate as his fingers cleaned the boy.

 

Harry carefully pulled his fingers out, pressing his palm to Louis’ balls before dragging his hand back up the cleft of the boy’s arse. He sucked a soft mark just under Louis’ hairline, knowing the boy’s hair would cover it, as he trailed his hand around Louis’ hip, gently squeezing before pulling his own body back.

 

Louis shakily turned around, staring up at Harry as the boy smiled down at him. Harry reached up and tipped Louis’ face up, leaning down to gently press their lips together.

 

Louis let out a loud laugh against his lips. “You’re such a weirdo.” He said fondly.

 

“Mm, but I’m your weirdo.” Harry mumbled, lightly sucking on Louis’ bottom lip.

 

“Yeah, love. You are.” Louis murmured, dragging his lips over Harry’s before pulling back. “We gonna do this or what?” He asked, sly smirk on his face.

 

Harry raised an eyebrow and reached behind Louis, shutting off the water. Louis just smirked and opened the shower curtain, stepping out and reaching out for a towel. He quickly dried himself off as Harry did the same before making his way into the hall, walking to his room. Harry followed him in, wrapping his arms around the boy’s stomach as he pressed his lips to Louis’ neck. Louis let out a small hum and tilted his head to the side.

 

“How do you want me?” Louis giggled out, because _that was really cheesy_.

 

“You’re so cute.” Harry said quietly. “How do _you_ want to be? Do you wanna be on your stomach or your back or all fours or-“

 

“I get it, Haz. There’s a lot of ways I could be. Uhm, I don’t really know.” Louis chuckled quietly.

 

“Okay. Do you want to be able to see me? If not, hands and knees is probably best.” Harry murmured.

 

“I- I think I’d like to see you.” Louis said softly.

 

“Alright, love. Go lay on your back and put a pillow under your hips.” Harry instructed, squeezing Louis’ hip before letting the boy go.

 

Louis shakily crawled up the bed, moving to lay back against the pillows. He grabbed one and moved it under his hips. Harry kind of just stood there and admired him, trailing his eyes over the boy’s body.

 

“Don’t just stand there, Haz.” Louis whined softly.

 

“Sorry, love. You’re just so pretty.” Harry murmured, crawling up the bed.

 

Harry moved in between Louis’ legs, spreading the boy’s thighs out. He leant up over him and pressed their lips together, slowly moving them together. Louis let out a quiet groan as their cocks dragged together, bringing his hands up to push through Harry’s damp curls.

 

He gripped on tighter as Harry disconnected their lips, starting to trail his lips down. Harry lightly sucked his way down Louis’ neck, wrapping his lips around the boy’s nipple. Louis let out a quiet keen, his back arching into the touch. Harry licked over it before moving over to the other one, doing the same before moving lower. He trailed his lips down Louis’ stomach, sucking a bright mark next to the boy’s belly button.

 

Harry’s cheek dragged along Louis’ cock making the boy whine and his hips buck up. Harry just trailed his lips along the crease of Louis’ thigh. “I don’t want you to touch yourself, Lou.” He said softly.

 

“Haz, I can’t-“

 

“Do _not_ touch yourself _._ ” Harry said sternly. Louis’ breath stuttered as he nodded, his fingers clenching in Harry’s curls before he dropped his hands to the side, curling his fingers into the duvet.

 

Harry shuffled further down, sucking soft marks into one of Louis’ thighs before turning and doing the same to the other one. He pulled back and brought his hands up, grabbing the backs of Louis’ thighs and pushing them up until his legs were bent and his arse was exposed.

 

“Harry, no, I can’t-“ Louis whined, shutting his thighs.

 

Harry immediately pressed his thighs back open, spread out further than before. Louis let out a hiccup and started shaking his head because yeah, Harry had seen him before but this was different. His face was gonna be down there, looking and _tasting_ and he really didn’t want that.

 

“Haz, Haz, stop. I don’t want to.” Louis whimpered, trying to shut his thighs though Harry had a tight grip on them, keeping them spread.

 

“Come on, Lou. You’re alright.” Harry whispered, pressing a kiss to Louis’ thigh, just below his knee, closing his eyes as he rubbed his thumb into Louis’ soft skin. “You’re alright.” He repeated. “Just relax, love. Everything’s gonna be fine. You’re gonna feel so good, babe. Come on, Lou. Just let me in, yeah?” Harry cooed softly.

 

“Haz…” Louis whimpered.

 

“Let me down, Lou. It’s fine. I’m not going to until you say it’s okay.” Harry said gently.

 

“Haz, I-“

 

Harry gently let go of Louis’ legs, crawling up the boy’s body until he was hovering above his face. He leant down and pressed their lips together, Louis’ eyes shooting open.

 

“Is it over?” Louis asked.

 

Harry let out a small laugh. “Haven’t started, love. You wouldn’t let me.” He murmured.

 

“I just- I don’t want you to see.” Louis mumbled, his cheeks pinking.

 

“Why not, sweetheart?” Harry mumbled back as he moved a hand between them, lightly thumbing over the boy’s hole before he brought two fingers up to rub against it. “I know you’re gorgeous down there. I can just tell by how you feel.” He said softly.

 

“Harry, stop. It’s not-“ Louis cut himself off with a quiet whine as Harry pressed harder against his entrance. Louis hated how responsive he was because he _knew_ that this would feel good. He was just afraid.

 

“I know you’re scared, love,” Harry said, and _of course he did_. There was no way Louis could hide that. “But I also know how sensitive you are,” That was obvious too. “And I know you’ll love this. You just gotta let me, Lou.” Harry murmured, nosing into Louis’ cheek.

 

“I- O-Okay. Yeah, you can.” Louis whispered, his body relaxing as he took a deep breath.

 

“Thank you.” Harry replied, pressing a kiss to Louis’ temple before shuffling back down the boy’s body.

 

Harry pressed a kiss to the top of Louis’ thigh as he gently moved them again, pushing them up. He moved his hand, lightly running his knuckle up Louis’ hard cock, making the boy twitch.

 

“Gimme your hand, Lou.” Harry said, looking up to him.

 

Louis uncurled one of his hands from the duvet and held it out for Harry. Harry took his hand and moved it until Louis’ was cupping his balls, holding them up, his hand pressing into his cock.

 

“Haz-“ Louis whimpered.

 

“You can touch yourself, Lou. Just keep them out of the way.” Harry told him, Louis nodding in response.

 

Harry shuffled further down until he was on his stomach in between Louis’ legs. He glanced up to Louis before he let himself look; _really look_.

 

“Fuck.” Harry breathed out, making Louis flinch. “Jesus, Lou. You-“ He cut himself off with a groan. “You’re _beautiful_.” He whispered.

 

Louis let out an actual laugh because what even was Harry Styles. “You’re talking about my arsehole, Haz. You know, the thing that I-“

 

“Don’t be gross, Lou. It really is. You’re- You’re perfect.” Harry whispered.

 

Louis let out a sigh and shook his head, feeling exponentially better than before. He kept quiet and let Harry do his thing, looking down between his thighs to watch the boy. Harry was just staring because he was serious. Louis was virtually hairless down there, just a bit of peach fuzz. And his hole was- Harry reached out and brought his hand up, lightly running his thumb over it. He gently pushed it inside before bringing it out to rub over. He was _so, so pink_ and _so_ _tight_ and Harry really wanted to taste.

 

Harry reached out and gently pressed against the backs of Louis’ thighs until his feet were off the bed. “Over my shoulders, Lou.” He said quietly.

 

Louis obliged and hooked his feet behind Harry’s shoulders, pressed flat against the bed. Harry shuffled forward and Louis tensed up again because he could feel Harry’s breath on his hole and it was a little unsettling.

 

“You can let go now, love.” Harry murmured.

 

“Seriously?” Louis scoffed but moved his hand anyways.

 

“Wanna play with ‘em.” Harry mumbled.

 

“You made me do that just so you could look? You’re so fuckin’ weird.” Louis grumbled, kicking Harry’s side.

 

“Don’t kick me when I’m about to put your balls in my mouth, unless you wanna lose them.” Harry said.

 

“I’m rather fond of that part of me, so it’d be great if you didn’t bite them off.” Louis chuckled out, bringing his hand down to pet through Harry’s curls. Harry let out a little hum and shut his eyes before nosing into Louis’ balls. He lightly licked over them before sucking softly. “God, why am I dating you? You’re such a fuckin’ tease.” Louis groaned.

 

Harry sucked harder before pulling back, dragging his nose along the seam. “Because you love me as a person and not because of the sex.” He said.

 

“Well, if we’re gonna get technical, then yeah.” Louis murmured, scratching along the back of Harry’s neck.

 

“Lou, I’m gonna, now.” Harry told him.

 

“Oh, okay.” Louis said shakily.

 

Harry smiled and nosed under Louis’ balls as he pressed his lips to the boy’s perineum. Louis’ breath hitched because Harry was really close and _oh_. Louis let out a shuddering moan as Harry dragged the flat of his tongue across his hole. He could feel Harry smile before the boy repeated the action, licking a broad stripe over him again.

 

“Oh, god, this is so weird.” Louis moaned out, his fingers clenching in the duvet. Harry smiled again before closing his lips around Louis’ rim and sucking softly. “Haz!” Louis squeaked out.

 

Harry let out a small laugh, the puffs of air hitting Louis’ damp hole, making him shiver. “You alright up there?” He chuckled out.

 

“I- I- Oh, God. I can’t believe you’re actually doing this.” Louis choked out.

 

“You’re okay, though?” Harry asked, nosing into Louis’ perineum.

 

“Yeah...” Louis whined.

 

“Good.” Harry whispered, before flicking his tongue over Louis’ entrance.

 

Louis let out a quiet gasp as Harry started flicking his tongue back and forth over Louis’ rim. His hands twisted in the sheets as his hole clenched against Harry’s tongue.

 

“I- Oh my God. Why am I letting you do this?” Louis gasped out.

 

Harry just let out a hum and started sucking on Louis’ rim. Louis let out a quiet whine, his chest heaving as he tried to keep his breathing normal. Harry started licking back and forth over Louis’ hole and Louis could feel how _wet_ he was getting. Harry started dipping his tongue against Louis’ entrance with every lick, making the boy’s breathing deepen.

 

“Haz-“ Louis croaked.

 

Harry let out a groan and pulled back slightly. “You’re alright, Lou. Fuck, you taste amazing.” He groaned out.

 

“Harry, I-“

 

“Just let me take care of you, love. It’s alright.” Harry murmured.

 

Louis let out a whimper and nodded, clenching his fingers in the duvet. Harry let out a heavy sigh and leant back in, sucking on Louis’ perineum. He nosed into Louis’ balls before licking over them. Harry brought his hands up, resting them where Louis’ thighs met his arse, and pulled him apart. Louis let out a gasp because _he could feel himself stretching open_ and he felt _so exposed_ but Harry let out a loud moan and leant in, licking over him.

 

“Taste so good, Lou. Fuck. Oh my God.” Harry moaned, burying his face into Louis’ arse as he pressed his tongue out, shoving it against Louis’ rim.

 

“Harry. Fuck, Harry- What’re you doing?” Louis gasped out.

 

Harry just let out a moan and started licking flat stripes over Louis’ hole. He just kept licking and licking and Louis was _so wet_ and he could hear the slick noises and it reminded him of eating out Eleanor. But then Harry was _inside._ His fucking tongue was _inside Louis’ hole_ , the tip of it pressing in and Louis let out the loudest moan, throwing his head back against the pillows. Harry started pressing in further and it felt _amazing_ and Louis was in heaven.

 

Harry started thrusting his tongue and Louis let out a hiccup because it felt _so good_. His eyes started tearing up and _fuck, Harry was right_. He was going to cry and it was _fantastic_. He was on cloud nine right now.

 

All of a sudden, Harry’s teeth grazed his rim and his thighs clamped shut around the boy’s head, letting out a shuddering moan.

 

“Fuck, Lou. Jesus Christ. Oh, fuck.” Harry groaned out, barely audible against the boy’s skin.

 

“Haz…” Louis whimpered, his eyes squeezing shut.

 

“You’re alright, sweetheart.” Harry murmured. He moved one of his hands from Louis’ bum and reached around his thigh. “Hold my hand if you need to.” He said softly. Louis let out a hiccup and nodded, reaching out for Harry’s hands and tangling their fingers together. Harry squeezed his hand and nodded before moving back in, rubbing his lips around Louis’ rim. Louis started letting out deep, wheezy breaths as Harry pressed his tongue in. Harry squeezed his hand again and slightly pulled back. “Breathe for me. Come on, Lou.” He mumbled before licking a flat stripe over the boy’s hole.

 

“Yeah, yeah.” Louis choked out, squeezing Harry’s hand tightly before pulling away, moving his hand to his chest. He brought his other hand up and started thumbing over his nipples before rolling them around between his fingers, letting out a soft moan.

 

“What’re you doing, Lou?” Harry asked curiously.

 

He started moving his head but Louis’ thighs tightened around his head, holding him in place. “Don’t stop, Haz. Please don’t stop.” Louis breathed out.

 

“Talk to me, Lou. Tell me what you’re doing. Tell me how you feel.” Harry told him before pushing his face into Louis’ arse, licking repeatedly over his hole.

 

“Fuck. I’m- M’ playin’ with m’ nipples. _Fuck_. I feel so good, Haz. Fuck, can you- Can I- I need- Can I touch myself?” Louis choked out.

 

“No.” Harry mumbled.

 

“Harry, please.” Louis whined.

 

“No. I wanna see ‘f you can come from this.” Harry said.

 

“Fuck, _fuck_. I- Okay.” Louis whispered. He rubbed his palms over his chest before rubbing them up his neck, gripping onto his hair. Louis let out a heavy breath and he moved his hands to curl into the pillow next to his head. He carefully started pushing back on Harry’s face, pushing his arse against Harry’s mouth.

 

“Fuck.” Harry whispered.

 

Harry pushed his tongue out, pressing it into Louis’ hole as the boy pressed against his face. Louis let out a whimper as his eyes squeezed shut and his mouth fell open in a gasp. Harry brought his hand back to Louis’ arse. He moved his hands and brought his thumbs up, stopping them on Louis’ hole and pulling him open. He pushed his tongue in further, wriggling it around before pulling it back out. He pushed it back in and curled it before starting to thrust it.

 

Louis started wheezing as he clenched around Harry’s tongue. His eyes started tearing up as he clawed at the pillowcase. He moved one hand trailing it down his body, stopping in Harry’s hair and gripping tightly, pulling his head impossibly closer. Harry let out a loud groan as he started lapping over Louis’ entrance before tracing his tongue around it. He started swirling his tongue in circles around his rim before pushing back inside, Louis letting out a small hiccup.

 

Harry pulled back slightly and moved his head down, licking a long stripe over Louis’ hole, flicking his tongue against the boy’s balls when he reached them. He did this a few times before pushing his face against Louis’ arse, just resting there as he took deep breaths. He brought his hand up and quickly sucked two fingers into his mouth, coating them with spit before pulling them out. He moved back in and started flicking his tongue back and forth around Louis’ rim before pressing in. He kept his tongue pressed in as he brought up his fingers and pushed both of them inside.

 

Louis let out a gasp because that was definitely not a tongue. “Haz, Harry, what’s- what’re you doing?” He croaked out.

 

Harry didn’t answer, just slowly pushed the fingers the rest of the way in. He let them sit for a bit before carefully starting to stretch them out inside. He slowly spread them apart before bringing them back together, doing this a few times just to stretch Louis out. He pulled them out while they were still spread and pushed his tongue in between them, slipping it inside.

 

“Haz…” Louis sobbed out, his thighs tensing around Harry’s head.

 

Harry just let out a hum making Louis sob at the vibrations. He slowly started thrusting his tongue between his fingers, pushing it inside before pulling it out over and over again until Louis was sobbing, tears rolling down his cheeks.

 

Harry pulled his tongue out and closed his fingers before he pushed them back inside and started to curl them. He only had to do it for a few seconds before his fingers brushed Louis’ prostate, the boy letting out a hoarse sob.

 

Harry carefully started stroking his fingers over it, touch soft. Louis was wheezing, his hand twisted in Harry’s curls. Harry started licking around his fingers before nosing under Louis’ balls, sucking on the boy’s perineum.

 

“Haz, I need to touch myself.” Louis wheezed out.

 

“No.” Harry said softly, slightly shaking his head.

 

Louis let out a hiccup as his hand clenched in the pillow and Harry’s hair. He moved his hand from next to his head and started trailing it down his stomach, headed for his cock. He barely got his fingers around it but the second he did Harry was gone, his fingers slipping out of Louis’ hole and his head pulling out from between Louis’ thighs.

 

Harry was kneeling up, Louis’ legs still on his shoulders. His face was displeased and slightly crestfallen.

 

“Harry- Harry, no, no, no. Please.” Louis hiccupped out. His eyes rapidly blinked open, staring up at the younger boy. “Haz, please-“ Louis hand was still wrapped around his cock, unmoving in its position around the head.

 

Harry didn’t say anything, just moved Louis’ legs off his shoulders before reaching out and pulling Louis’ hand away. He grabbed Louis’ hip and rolled the boy over so he was on his stomach. He grabbed Louis’ hips and pulled up until the boy was on his knees, bum in the air.

 

“Give me your hands, Lou.” Harry said softly, authority in his tone. Louis whimpered but held his hands back for Harry. Harry grabbed them and moved one to each bum cheek. “Grab.” Louis gripped his bum in his hands. Harry slowly pulled his cheeks apart. “I want you to hold yourself open for me. You don’t get to touch yourself.” Harry told him.

 

“Haz, Harry, no. I don’t- I don’t want to.” Louis whimpered, trying to pull his hands away, though Harry had a tight grip on them.

 

“Louis,” Harry said sharply. Louis’ breath hitched and he stopped moving. “I told you not to touch yourself. What did you do, Louis?” Harry asked.

 

“I- I touched myself.” Louis whimpered quietly.

 

“That’s right. I told you not to and you did. So for now, we’re doing it like this. If you’re good, we’ll go back the other way. Might even let you touch yourself. Just have to be good, love.” Harry murmured. “It’s gonna be fine. I want you to come just from my tongue. You okay, Lou?” He asked softly.

 

Louis let out a hiccup and nodded. “Mhm.” He whined.

 

“Alright, sweetheart.” Harry murmured. He sat back on his feet and just stared. “You look so gorgeous like this, Lou. All spread out for me.”

 

Louis let out a whimper because he was laid bare for this boy, his most private parts exposed. It was a little unsettling.

 

Harry glanced down to his own cock, so hard and leaking at the tip. He shuffled forward and grabbed his cock, resting it in the cleft of Louis’ arse.

 

“Haz?” Louis whispered because that was definitely not fingers or face or tongue.

 

Harry started thrusting his hips, running his cock in between Louis’ cheeks. He grabbed the base and dragged the tip down, running it in circles around Louis’ hole, feeling it clench against him.

 

Louis tensed up and started frantically shaking his head. “Haz- Harry- No. No, no, no. Haz, stop. Harry, I don’t want to. Harry, stop. No, no. I don’t want- Please, stop.” Louis choked out, tears building up in his eyes. He wasn’t ready. He definitely wasn’t ready.

 

“Baby, you’re alright. Just relax, love.” Harry said, moving his hand to press in the small of Louis’ back, arching it down.

 

“Don’t. Please, don’t. Haz, I- Stop. Harry, I’m not ready. I can’t- Harry, stop.“ Louis sobbed out.

 

“I’m not going to, sweetheart. I promise. I promise I won’t. Fuck, just- Cock was starting to hurt. Need-Needed some relief.” Harry chuckled out.

 

“Haz,” Louis sobbed, his hands falling to the side.

 

“No, no. Lou, come on, love. Come here.” Harry cooed. He wrapped his arms around Louis’ stomach and pulled him up so they were back to chest. He kept one hand on Louis’ chest, the other moving down to the boy’s cock, finding that he was only half hard. “Lou? Fuck, baby, no. I wasn’t going to. I just- Fuck. I’m so sorry. Come on, baby. You’re okay. I’m sorry. I’m so fucking sorry. I never would’ve. I wasn’t- I promise. Fuck, Lou. Fuck!” Harry exclaimed. Louis flinched and let out a whimper, his head falling down. “Lay down, love. Just lay down and breathe for me.” Harry said softly, pulling back from Louis. Louis let out a quiet hiccup and shuffled forward before rolling onto his back. He had his eyes clenched shut and was taking deep breaths, tears rolling down his cheeks.

 

Harry’s breath hitched because _Louis was crying_. He made Louis cry. And it was the worst feeling in the world.

 

They stayed quiet for awhile, Harry staring at Louis with teary eyes and Louis breathing deeply, his eyes clenched shut.

 

Harry jumped when Louis spoke. “Can you eat me out again?” Louis whispered hoarsely.

 

“I- Of course. Yeah. Of course I will. Do you- Do you wanna fuck my mouth for a bit?” Harry asked quietly.

 

“No, just wanna- just wanna come from that.” Louis sniffled out.

 

“Okay. Yeah, I can do that.” Harry paused. “I love you, Lou. I didn’t mean to.” He whispered guiltily.

 

“I love you too, you stupid fucking twat.” Louis whispered back. “Now get to it.” He said.

 

Harry cracked a small smile at that. “Pushy.” He mumbled.

 

“I’m gonna push you if you don’t get your mouth on my arse in the next ten seconds. Just gonna push you right off the bed.” Louis replied, small smile on his face. “Fingers too, Haz.”

 

“God, I’m going to wreck you.” Harry groaned, shuffling until he was lying down between Louis’ legs.

 

“Please do.” Louis chuckled out.

 

Harry let out a short laugh and reached his hands out, gripping the backs of Louis’ thighs and pulling him down the bed while lifting the boy’s legs over his shoulders making Louis squeak.

 

“Have you been working out?” Louis teased. Harry let out a snort and rolled his eyes, pinching the back of Louis’ thigh. “Your ten seconds is up.” Louis told him.

 

Harry smiled before shutting his eyes and burying his face in Louis’ arse, the boy letting out a soft moan. Harry parted his lips and closed them around Louis’ rim, sucking lightly before dragging his teeth over it.

 

“I- Oh.” Louis breathed out, his eyes squeezing shut as he tilted his head back. He moved both his hands down and pushed them into Harry’s hair, tangling his fingers in the strands.

 

Harry let out a quiet hum as he started licking broad stripes across Louis’ hole, pressing the flat of his tongue against it with every drag. Louis could feel himself getting wet again and it felt so fucking good. He never thought something like this would even remotely be pleasurable but he’s glad he was wrong.

 

Harry pushed his face further into Louis and pressed his tongue out, pushing it against Louis’ rim. Louis let out a heavy breath at the action, his fingers clenching in Harry’s hair. Harry pressed his tongue out again, pushing it past Louis’ rim. Louis’ breath stuttered and his hole clenched around Harry.

 

Harry pulled his tongue out, making Louis whine. He nosed against Louis’ hole as he brought his hand up and sucked on two of his fingers, wetting them quickly. He pulled them out and used them to spread Louis’ entrance, pressing his tongue inside before sinking the fingers in beside it.

 

Louis’ breath caught in his throat as Harry started thrusting his tongue, keeping his fingers spread out inside Louis. Harry curled his fingers and pulled them out as he was pushing his tongue inside before doing the opposite, alternating them so Louis always had something inside.

 

Louis was breathing heavily, his eyes tearing up as his fingers dug into Harry’s scalp. Harry let out a quiet moan and pulled his tongue out, putting his fingers together and pushing them in as far as they could go. Louis let out a gasp because _God_ , Harry curled his fingers and hit him _right there._

 

“Haz, you- That’s- It’s- You- You got it.” Louis hiccupped out.

 

“Mm, I know. I can feel it.” Harry mumbled, tilting his head up to nose into Louis’ balls.

 

“You gonna do something?” Louis whimpered.

 

“I don’t have to do this, y’ know?” Harry said, teasing tone to his voice.

 

“You’re the one that wanted to. Now finish what you started.” Louis groaned out, pushing his hips down on the boy’s fingers.

 

“I wanted to eat you out.” Harry said.

 

“As I recall, you also said you’d use your fingers. So, if you would please finger me properly or let me do it myself. Or fucking eat me out again.” Louis grumbled.

 

“I’ll do a little of both, I reckon. Though, I’d love to watch you finger yourself sometime.” Harry told him, nuzzling into his perineum.

 

“Then fucking do it and stop being a t-“ Louis cut himself off with a loud moan as Harry dragged his fingers over his prostate.

 

Harry started lightly rubbing back and forth, effectively shutting Louis up. Louis let out a loud gasp and threw his head back, rutting his hips down onto Harry’s fingers.

 

“Mouth. Mouth, Haz. Mouth.” Louis whined, pushing his hips down.

 

“Two years old, I fuckin’ swear.” Harry grumbled, earning a hard smack to the back of his head from Louis.

 

“Talk shit, get hit.” Louis mumbled.

 

Harry rolled his eyes and shook his head before ducking down, pressing a soft kiss to Louis’ perineum before moving down. He closed his lips around the top of Louis’ rim and started sucking softly before running his tongue around it.

 

“Oh- Oh my God.” Louis gasped out. Harry started sucking again as he started moving his fingers faster inside of Louis, rubbing harder than before. Louis let out a loud moan as his eyes started tearing up, his head falling to the side. “H-Harry… Harry, fuck.” He hiccupped out.

 

Louis started letting out whimpers as Harry slowed his fingers down before dragging them out, using his thumbs to hold open Louis’ stretched out hole. He moved his mouth down and started tracing circles around the rim with his tongue before flicking it up and down across it. Louis let out a loud whine as a few tears fell down his cheeks before he let out a choked off sob.

 

Harry smiled before pushing his tongue out, pressing it as far as he could into Louis’ hole before he started thrusting it. Louis let out another sob and clenched his fingers in Harry’s curls as the boy started thrusting his tongue faster.

 

And then Louis felt it. Heat slowly simmering up in the pit of his stomach. He was getting close and he just needed a little extra push.

 

“Haz, I- Use your- Can you use your-“ Louis cut himself off with a sob as Harry’s fingers slid in under his tongue, the boy immediately curling them.

 

It only took one try for Harry to find his prostate and when he did, the boy didn’t let up. He started rubbing hard and fast as he sucked and licked Louis’ rim around his fingers. Louis started wheezing and sobbing, tears rolling down his cheeks, staining the pillowcase.

 

“Haz, I-“ Louis cut himself off as his thighs started trembling around Harry’s head.

 

Harry shoved his fingers in harshly and started rubbing as he sucked hard on Louis’ rim, and the boy lost it. Louis’ scream caught in his throat as his back arched and he clenched tightly around Harry’s fingers, his cum shooting onto his stomach and chest, some reaching his neck. Louis locked his ankles around the back of Harry’s head as he started coming down. Harry kept his fingers and mouth going for a little longer before pulling back, slowly sliding his fingers out of the boy as he pulled his mouth away.

 

Harry got up on his knees, Louis’ legs still wrapped around his neck, before shuffling closer and taking hold of his cock. He started stroking quickly, spreading around the precome that had been leaking out for awhile. He brought his other hand up to cup his balls as he played with the head, rubbing his thumb over the tip and twisting his fist around it.

 

He’d been close for awhile and it didn’t take much to get him there. He was rubbing his thumb over the slit as he rolled his balls around in his other hand. He started stroking quickly again, tightening his grip. Harry’s breathing got deeper as he started shaking, his rhythm faltering as his hand flew over his cock. He let out a gasp and dropped his head down as he started cumming, aiming the tip towards Louis’ cock and hole.

 

Louis let out a quiet gasp as he felt Harry’s hot cum hitting his skin, dripping down his balls and into his slightly stretched hole. Harry was rubbing his thumb over the slit of his cock, letting the action calm him down. He let out a heavy breath and blinked his eyes open, pulling his hand away and moving both of them to the backs of Louis’ thighs. He slowly pushed up until Louis’ ankles untangled from each other.

 

Harry kept the boy’s legs bent as he slowly set them down, spreading out his thighs. He shuffled down until he was in between Louis’ thighs. He leant in and nuzzled into one before turning to do the same to the other. He sucked a small mark into it before pulling back, looking over Louis’ body.

 

Louis’ cock was dripping with cum and his hole was covered. His stomach and chest had streaks of it and he had a bit on his neck. Harry let out a loud groan as he gripped the back of Louis’ thighs, pushing until his feet were off the bed.

 

Harry leant down and softly started flicking his tongue out around Louis’ hole. Louis let out a quiet whimper but stayed still.

 

“You’re okay, love. Just wanna clean you up. You’re being so good.” Harry murmured, lightly sucking at the cum on Louis’ perineum before hovering his mouth lower, right over Louis’ hole.

 

Harry pushed his tongue out and lightly pushed it inside, the cum going with it. He dragged his tongue up before moving it back down, dragging the cum down and pressing it inside the boy. Louis’ eyes widened when he realised what Harry was doing but he let the boy be. Harry kept going until Louis was clean and all the cum was inside. He closed his lips around the boy’s rim and started sucking, the cum slowly seeping into his mouth. Harry swallowed before pressing his tongue back inside, thrusting it lightly.

 

He pulled back and trailed his lips up, sucking the cum off of Louis’ balls before licking up Louis’ cock. He sucked along the sides and over the tip, collecting all the cum and swallowing it. He licked over Louis’ pelvis until it was clean. He carefully put the boy’s legs down and laid them flat against the bed.

 

Harry leant up further and started licking the cum off of Louis’ stomach before trailing his tongue up, flicking it over Louis’ nipple before sucking off the little bit of cum on it. He licked at the rest of the cum on Louis’ chest before moving up to his neck, sucking along the line of cum, leaving little red marks in his wake.

 

Harry swallowed before trailing his nose up Louis’ jaw, nuzzling into his scruff. He pressed a kiss to the tip of the boy’s chin before moving until he was straddling Louis’ stomach. He pressed a kiss to Louis’ jaw before trailing them up to his lips, lightly kissing him.

 

“Hi.” Louis mumbled against his lips.

 

“Hi, Lou.” Harry mumbled.

 

“Your face is really wet.” Louis said.

 

“Your arse is too so I reckon we’re even. Plus, I _have_ just been eating you out for probably an hour. S’ bound to be.” Harry said softly before pulling back, sucking a small mark under Louis’ jaw. “Are you okay?” He asked quietly.

 

“Very okay.” Louis chuckled breathily.

 

“Good, that’s good.” Harry said quietly.

 

“You just shoved your own cum into my arse with your tongue and then sucked it out.” Louis stated.

 

“I may have definitely done that.” Harry said softly.

 

“Thanks for that.” Louis breathed out.

 

Harry barked out a quiet laugh and nodded. “Not a problem.” He said.

 

“I definitely thought you were going to fuck me.” Louis said quietly.

 

“Lou, I wasn’t. I promise. I never would’ve. I’m so sorry. I didn’t- I couldn’t have anyways. You weren’t prepped enough and I know you’re not ready. I would never do that to you. I just- I know you’re not- I didn’t mean to-“ Harry said guiltily.

 

“It- It’s fine. You just scared me is all.” Louis said quietly. “I- I’m definitely not ready. Yeah, not- not ready at all.” He added.

 

“I know you’re not. Trust me. I know. I would never- We’ll work up to it, when you’re ready. Can go to three fingers. I have a few small vibrators we could try. Just want you to be comfortable. Ease you into it.” Harry told him.

 

“That sounds nice, Haz. Really nice.” Louis murmured, bringing his hands up to stroke through Harry’s curls.

 

“I- I’m- I’m sorry if I got too demanding earlier.” Harry whispered, pushing his face into the crook of Louis’ neck.

 

“It- I- I kind of liked it? Yeah, I think.” Louis said.

 

“You- Yeah? You think?” Harry questioned.

 

“I mean, like- Could we, like- I mean- I-“ Louis cut himself off, his cheeks pinking slightly.

 

“You wanna try it out a bit more? Is that what you’re asking?” Harry prompted.

 

“I- Yeah.” Louis whispered.

 

“Yeah, Lou. Of course we can. Of course. You just gotta let me know when. You need to let me know what you wanna do in terms of, like- I don’t wanna take it too far. We need- We need a safe word.” Harry said quickly.

 

“Haz, breathe, babe. We’ll work it out later. We can talk about it later, alright? Some other time.” Louis said softly, massaging his fingers into the boy’s scalp.

 

“Yeah, yeah, sorry. I just- Yeah. I’ve never really- I’m always the one that’s, like-” Harry rushed out.

 

“You like being told what to do, sweetheart?” Louis asked softly.

 

Harry let out a whine and nodded. “Yeah...” He whined. “It’s- I- I’m very submissive, I guess. I- I like being dominated. Like- Like when you- when you fuck my mouth and- and I have to- I just have to take it. I like when you’re in control. It- It gets me off.” Harry said breathily.

 

“Yeah?” Louis breathed out.

 

“It- I like it when people are rough with me. Only if you’re comfortable with it though. Just- I- I need to be comforted afterwards.” Harry said quietly.

 

“You- Oh. I-“ Louis cut himself off.

 

“You don’t have to, Lou. Not at all. Just- Just letting you know, while we’re talking about it.” Harry said quietly.

 

“No, Haz. I just- I’ve never- I’ve never done any of this before.” Louis replied just as quiet.

 

“Yeah, no, I know.” Harry said.

 

“Doesn’t mean I don’t want to. It’s just new to me.” Louis told him.

 

“Alright.” Harry mumbled, sucking a small mark into Louis’ neck.

 

Louis let out a quiet giggle and tilted his head back as he stroked through Harry’s hair. They were quiet for a bit before Louis spoke up. “Hey, Haz...”

 

“Yeah, Lou?” Harry said.

 

“You- Uhm, when- when do you think we can, uhm- we can tell our families and stuff?” Louis asked quietly.

 

“You- Oh. Uhm, just whenever, I guess. Next time you talk to them, if you want?” Harry replied.

 

“You sure?” Louis asked.

 

“Yeah, yeah. Of course, Lou. S’ been long enough.” Harry chuckled out.

 

“Can I- Can I call them now?” Louis questioned in a whisper.

 

“Of course. Come on. Let’s go wipe down and then we can go call everyone.” Harry murmured, Louis nodding in response.

 

Harry carefully climbed off of Louis and crawled off the bed, stretching out above his head. Louis smiled and got off the bed, wrapping his arms around Harry’s neck. He leant up on his tippy toes and pressed their lips together before pulling back, smiling up at him. Harry rolled his eyes and leant down, picking Louis up over his shoulder.

 

Louis let out a squeal and tried to grab onto Harry’s back. “Put me down, you yeti! Harry!” Louis shrieked.

 

“Nope.” Harry said simply, popping the ‘p’. He started walking out of the room and down the hall into the bathroom, setting Louis down on the closed toilet seat.

 

“You are so ridiculous.” Louis grumbled.

 

Harry reached out and pinched his cheek before moving around the bathroom, getting a washcloth and wetting it. He brought it over to Louis, standing in front of the boy.

 

“Up, Lou.” Harry said softly.

 

Louis rolled his eyes but stood up anyways, keeping his hands by his sides. Harry reached out and gently dragged the cloth over the boy’s neck before moving it down his chest and stomach. He lightly ran it over Louis’ cock and pelvis before pulling his hand away.

 

“Spread your legs a bit.” Harry commanded softly.

 

Louis let out a huff but spread his legs grumbling something along the lines of, “ _I’m a grown man, I can fucking clean myself.”_

 

“You can but I’m doing it anyways.” Harry said quietly. He reached in between Louis’ legs and reached back, running the cloth along the cleft of the boy’s arse before gently wiping down his perineum and balls. “See, not so bad.” Harry murmured.

 

“Why are you so fucking good to me?” Louis grumbled out, crossing his arms over his chest and looking to the side.

 

Harry placed the cloth in the hamper and moved over to Louis, resting one hand on the boy’s hip, the other going to tip his chin so he was facing forward, making eye contact. “Because you deserve it. You deserve to be treated well and it shouldn’t be any other way. And because I’m in love with you. That could be a contributing factor as well.” Harry said gently, stroking his thumb over Louis’ bottom lip.

 

Louis let out a heavy sigh and closed his eyes. “I just- I feel like shit sometimes. You deserve so much better than me, Haz. You just- You give so much and I don’t know how to repay you for all the things you do for me.” He whispered.

 

“Lou, sweetheart, no. Don’t- Don’t think like that. You don’t have to repay me for anything. I do things for you because I want to. You don’t owe me anything. You’re all I want. You’re the best I could ever have, Lou. It can’t get any better for me. I’m so happy with you. I don’t want you to think like that, ever. I love you so much. Please don’t think like that.” Harry said sadly.

 

“Haz...” Louis whimpered.

 

“Baby...” Harry whispered. He wrapped his arms around Louis and pulled the boy in, Louis tucking his face into Harry’s chest. Harry gently ran his palm up and down Louis’ spine, moving the other hand up to Louis’ hair, lightly rubbing his fingers into the boy’s scalp. “Come on, love. Why don’t we go call everyone. How’s that sound?” He murmured.

 

Louis nodded softly, nuzzling into Harry’s chest before pressing a kiss to his neck. He pulled back and leant up, softly pressing their lips together. Harry cupped the back of Louis’ head in his hand, holding the boy close before pulling back.

 

“Are you okay?” Harry asked softly.

 

“Yeah, just- Yeah... Sorry.” Louis whispered.

 

“Don’t be sorry. Never be sorry about something like that. Come on, babe. Let’s go, alright?” Harry told him, grabbing one of his hands and leading them out of the room and down the hall, into his room.

 

Harry led him to the bed and let him sit down. Louis moved up the bed and sat back against the headboard, reaching out for his phone on the bedside table. Harry crawled up the bed and curled up next to him, reaching out for his hand, tangling their fingers together.

 

A small smile broke out onto Louis’ face as he unlocked his phone and went to his favourites, clicking on his Mum’s number, putting it on speakerphone.

 

It took a bit for her to answer. “ _Louis, baby. Hi, love. How are you?_ ” Jay asked.

 

“Hi, Mum. I’m good. I miss you guys.” Louis replied.

 

“ _Oh, we miss you too. It’s been awhile. When are you coming home? I know you’re on break right now._ ” Jay questioned.

 

“Oh, uhm, I could come up soon. Just let me know when’s a good time.” Louis said.

 

“ _Lou, you can come up whenever you want. You should know that.”_ Jay told him.

 

“I- Yeah, yeah. I know.” Louis said with a sigh.

 

Jay let out a quiet sigh. “ _How’s Eleanor, dear? I haven’t heard from her in awhile._ ” Jay questioned.

 

“Oh, yeah, uhm- That’s actually what I wanted to talk to you about.” Louis said quietly.

 

“ _Is it good or bad?_ ” Jay asked.

 

“It’s- It’s good for me.” Louis replied.

 

“ _Are you going to propose?”_ Jay questioned.

 

“What?! No, Mum. Not at all.” Louis sighed out. Harry lightly squeezed his hand.

 

“ _Then what is i-“_

 

“We broke up, Mum. Awhile ago.” Louis told her.

 

“ _You- Why didn’t you tell me? Are you okay? How is that good at all?_ ” Jay asked worriedly.

 

“I- I have someone else. Just- Don’t get mad, please.” Louis said quietly.

 

“ _Who is it, love?”_ Jay asked softly.

 

“It- It’s-“ Louis cut himself off, turning to Harry. “Haz, I can’t- Can you-“ Louis said shakily.

 

“ _Lou?_ ”

 

Harry leant towards the phone. “Hi, Jay.” He said softly.

 

“ _Harry? Oh, hi, dear. Lou, who is it?_ ” Jay asked again.

 

”Hi, Jay...” Harry repeated, slower than before.

 

“ _Yes, Harry. Hello, but Lou, who’s- Oh._ ” Jay breathed out. Louis’ hand tightened around Harry’s. “ _You, uhm- Oh. Uhm, well- When did that happen?_ ” Jay asked quietly.

 

“A few months ago.” Harry told her.

 

 _“Wait, what?! Why wasn’t I informed? Louis, this is big news!”_ Jay said.

 

“Sorry. Are- Are you okay with it?” Louis whispered.

 

 _“Oh, Lou, honey. Of course I am. I think it’s wonderful. I just wish you would’ve told me sooner._ ” Jay said softly.

 

“You’re not mad?” Louis asked.

 

“ _Why would I be mad, love? Of course I’m not. Not at all, sweetheart._ ” Jay murmured.

 

“Okay, yeah, okay. Sorry. Just- I just didn’t know how you were gonna take it.” Louis told her.

 

 _“I think it’s great. Who else knows?_ ” Jay asked.

 

“Oh, uhm, you can’t tell anyone, at all. The guys know and that’s it. We’re gonna tell Harry’s family soon but that’s it. I mean, I guess you could tell the girls? As long as they don’t tell anyone.” Louis said.

 

 _“I’m sure they won’t. This is really great, Lou. I’m happy for you._ ” Jay said.

 

“Thanks, Mum.” Louis whispered, small smile on his face.

 

“ _Of course, dear. I’m gonna go. I’m in the middle of doing laundry. Call me soon, though. And let me know when you’re coming up._ ” Jay said.

 

“I will, Mum. I love you.” Louis said.

 

“ _I love you too. Bye, Lou_.” Jay murmured.

 

“Bye.” Louis said.

 

“Bye, Jay.” Harry said.

 

“ _Bye, Harry! Treat him well_.” Jay said.

 

“I will, Jay. I definitely will.” Harry said softly.

 

“ _Bye, you guys_.” Jay repeated before hanging up.

 

Louis locked the phone and put it down on the nightstand before turning and curling into Harry’s side, pushing his face into the boy’s neck.

 

“You okay, Lou?” Harry asked softly, bringing a hand up to stroke through Louis’ hair.

 

“Yeah.” Louis whispered.

 

“You think we should call my Mum?” Harry questioned.

 

“That’s up to you.” Louis said.

 

“I think I will.” Harry said, reaching out for his phone. Louis let out a small huff and rolled on top of Harry, laying himself flat against the boy’s chest. “Hi, Lou.” Harry chuckled out.

 

“Hi, Hazza.” Louis mumbled, resting his chin on Harry’s chest, staring up at the boy.

 

“You gonna stay there while I call?” Harry asked.

 

Louis shifted up and pressed their lips together before nodding. He rested his head on Harry’s chest as the boy brought his phone up and clicked his Mum’s number. Harry brought one hand up and started stroking through Louis’ hair as he put the phone on speaker, bringing it up to hold near his head.

 

“ _Harry?_ ” Anne said.

 

“It is me calling you so I’d hope so.” Harry chuckled out.

 

“ _Oh, don’t get smart with me. I haven’t heard from you in awhile._ ” Anne said.

 

“I called you on, like, Wednesday.” Harry huffed out.

 

“ _It’s been too long. You used to call me every day when you moved away._ ” Anne replied.

 

“I’m not seventeen anymore, Mum. But yeah, I guess I should call more often. You can call me, y’ know?” Harry told her.

 

“ _You’re always busy and I don’t know when you’re not doing stuff._ ” Anne sighed.

 

“I’ll send you our schedule.” Harry chuckled out before pausing. “Is Gem there?” He asked.

 

“ _Yeah, she just got in. Why?”_ Anne asked.

 

“I just wanna tell you both something.” Harry said.

 

“ _Oh, alright. I’ll go get her. Give me a minute.”_ There was some rustling before Anne spoke again. _“Gemma! Come here a minute!”_ She called. There were footsteps and more rustling. _“Harry has something he wants to tell us._ ” Anne said.

 

“ _Hey, Haz. What’s up?”_ Gemma asked.

 

“Okay, so, uhm, you guys- Do you guys remember what I told you- Uhm, it was a few years ago but, uhm- What I told you the day I met Louis?” Harry said reluctantly.

 

“ _He had a nice bum?”_

_“He had pretty eye?”_

_“Your big, fat crush on him?_ ”

 

“No, yeah, that one.” Harry said. He could feel Louis smile into his skin.

 

“ _You haven’t brought that up in a long time. Are you still not over him? I know it was hard for you with Eleanor and all._ ” Anne said softly.

 

“First day you met me, huh? You were looking at my bum?” Louis teased.

 

“ _Oh! Hi, uhm, Louis. How much of that did you hear?_ ” Anne chuckled nervously.

 

“All of it.” Louis said.

 

 _”You- Oh... I’m sorry, Harry.”_ Anne said quietly.

 

“My phone’s on speaker for a reason, Mum.” Harry laughed out.

 

 _“Wait, why would you ever- I guess he knows about your stupid crush now. Was that the point of this call? Us telling Louis so you didn’t have to?_ ” Gemma said incredulously.

 

“He knows Gem. He’s known for a few months. I actually called so I could tell you something.” Harry sighed. Louis smiled and started pressing soft kisses over Harry’s chest, dragging his lips over the birds inked in his skin. Harry smiled and let out a soft sigh before starting to scratch Louis’ scalp.

 

“ _Then what is it? Honestly, you’ve kept us waiting long enough._ ” Gemma said exasperatedly.

 

“Haz, just tell ‘em.” Louis mumbled as he trailed his lips down, pressing a kiss to Harry’s nipple before sucking softly.

 

Harry took in a sharp breath and his fingers clenched in Louis’ hair as the boy lightly bit down on the sensitive bud. “Lou, what’re you doing?” Harry whispered.

 

“Tell ‘em, love.” Louis mumbled before trailing his lips down further, shuffling down the boy’s body.

 

“ ** _Love?_** _Oh, no way. Are you serious? Louis, out of all people you pick this stupid dork? He used to tell us facts about beavers at dinner!_ ” Gemma exclaimed.

 

“Yeah, but he’s my dork. And he still does that. Charming, he is.” Louis snorted.

 

“Beavers are interesting! There’s nothing wrong with that!” Harry tried.

 

“Love, there’s absolutely nothing interesting about beavers.” Louis sighed.

 

“ _Your dork! Harry, that’s so cute! You’re his dork!_ ” Gemma squealed making Louis laugh and push his face into Harry’s butterfly tattoo.

 

“I’m not a dork.” Harry whined. “Louis, am I-“

 

“A very big dork. But you’re cute so it’s okay.” Louis giggled out. Harry let out a huff and pushed on Louis’ head, pushing him down, the boy’s face ending up right above his cock. “Hmm, you shaved...” Louis murmured, pressing a kiss to the clean skin under his face.

 

“Oh my God, we are not talking about that with my Mum and sister on the phone.” Harry gasped.

 

“ _Oh God. What’s going on?”_ Anne asked.

 

“Louis’ being a menace.” Harry sighed out.

 

“Am not.” Louis mumbled as he pressed open mouthed kisses all over Harry’s pelvis.

 

“Are too.” Harry replied.

 

“You like it.” Louis shot back.

 

Harry let out a huffy laugh. “V’ course I do.” He murmured, running his fingertips along the back of Louis’ neck.

 

“ _Alright. You two sound busy. I think we’re gonna go. Congrats. Use protection.”_ Anne said.

 

“Mum!”

 

“We will, Anne.” Louis smirked before moving his lips down, dragging them along Harry’s half hard cock.

 

“ _I love you, guys!_ ” Gemma said.

 

“You too, Gems.” Harry said through clenched teeth, his fingers digging into Louis’ scalp.

 

 _“I love you, boys. Call soon._ ” Anne said softly.

 

Louis smirked and stuck his tongue out, licking from the tip of Harry’s cock all the way up to his bellybutton. “Jesus. Yeah, I love you too. Bye.” Harry rushed out before hanging up. He dropped the phone on the bed before turning to look at Louis. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” Harry groaned half heartedly.

 

Louis sucked a small mark below Harry’s bellybutton before looking up. “Seems like I’m gonna suck you off. A good probability that’s gonna happen.” He said with a smirk.

 

“Lou, you’ve never-“

 

“There’s a first time for everything, yeah?” Louis said softly.

 

“Fuck. I mean- Yeah, yeah. Fuck, yeah. Just- Be careful. Don’t, like, overestimate what you can do. I don’t want you to choke.” Harry breathed out.

 

“Thanks for the warning.” Louis chuckled out as he shuffled down, moving himself between Harry’s thighs.

 

Harry let out a heavy breath and tilted his head down so he could watch Louis. The boy was staring at his now hard cock intently. “Lou, if you changed your mind, that’s fine.” Harry said softly, moving his hand to push the boy’s fringe out of his face.

 

Louis turned and nosed into Harry’s hand before shaking his head. He leant down as he brought a hand up to grab Harry’s cock, holding it in place. He leant in and lightly dragged his lips over the tip before pressing his tongue flat over the head.

 

Harry let out a heavy breath as he kept his fingers tangled in Louis’ hair. Louis parted his lips and wrapped them around the head of Harry’s cock, sucking softly. Harry let out a deep sigh and closed his eyes for a second before opening them.

 

Louis tucked his lips around his teeth and slowly started sinking down on Harry’s cock. He got down a few inches before he pulled back up, pulling off to take a deep breath.

 

“Y’ okay, Lou?” Harry asked softly.

 

“Fuck, yeah, I’m fine.” Louis whispered before leaning back down.

 

He sucked on the head for a bit, running his tongue over the slit making Harry moan softly. Louis slowly moved down, taking more than last time before he started bobbing his head, his eyes shut tightly as he tried not to gag. He was breathing heavily through his nose as he started rubbing what he couldn’t reach, twisting his hand around the base.

 

Louis pulled off and moved his hand away, licking a long stripe up the top of his cock before sucking along the sides. He moved and started twirling his tongue around the head before rubbing his tongue over the crown. He pressed open mouthed kisses along the underside before licking up the vein there. Louis moved back to the tip, sucking it into his mouth before moving lower, sucking down further than before.

 

Harry let out a soft moan as his fingers clenched in Louis’ fringe. “You’re doing so good, Lou. You’re amazing. I love you so much. You’re so good, love.” He breathed out.

 

Louis let out a small whine and pressed down further, tears building up as he tried not to gag. He started breathing heavily again as he brought his hands up to grip at Harry’s thighs for support, digging his fingertips into the soft skin.

 

Harry was letting out soft breaths, his eyes trained on Louis as he started stroking through the boy’s fringe. “You’re doing perfect, Lou. So perfect. Don’t hurt yourself. If you need to stop, you can.” Harry murmured.

 

Louis shook his head as best as he could and started sucking hard around Harry. Harry let out a small gasp followed by a quiet groan, his eyes squeezing shut before blinking them open again.

 

Louis started bobbing his head, working his lips along Harry’s shaft, twirling his tongue around the head when he reached it before sinking back down. Harry was letting out soft, breathy moans, his fingers running through Louis’ hair.

 

A few tears fell down Louis’ cheeks making Harry’s eyes widen. “Lou, baby, stop if you need to. It’s alright.” Harry said soothingly.

 

Louis let out a heavy breath through his nose and shook his head. He pulled his head up and sucked on the tip of Harry’s cock, running his tongue over the slit.

 

Harry’s breath stuttered as his hips bucked up. “Shit. I’m so sorry, Lou.” Harry panted out.

 

Louis just let out a hum and nodded making Harry groan. Louis started bobbing his head again, running his tongue along the bottom. Louis started letting out little hums and moans around Harry’s cock as he took the boy deeper.

 

“Lou, I- I’m close. Fuck. Do you want to swallow?” Harry groaned out. Louis paused for a second before nodding. “Fuck, okay. _Fuck_. It’s been ages since I’ve been sucked off.” Harry groaned.

 

Louis had to hold back his laugh and smile as he started moving his head faster, hollowing his cheeks out around Harry’s cock. He pulled up and tongued at Harry’s slit before sucking down as far as he could, gagging slightly. More tears ran down Louis face as he held back his cough, moving his head faster.

 

Harry’s breath hitched as his hand clenched in Louis’ hair. “Lou, I’m gonna-“ That was all Harry got out before he was coming, throwing his head back as he let out a load groan.

 

Louis’ breath stuttered as he pulled up to suckle on the tip of Harry’s cock, letting the warm liquid flood his mouth and run down his throat. He was letting out whiny wheezes as he kept his lips wrapped around the tip of Harry’s cock, sucking softly as tears ran down his cheeks, his nails biting into the soft flesh of Harry’s thighs.

 

Louis started running his tongue in circles around the head of Harry’s cock, sometimes pushing it into the slit as the boy came down. Harry wasn’t coming anymore but he hadn’t told Louis to stop and Louis knew he liked it when he kept going after he’d come.

 

When Louis felt Harry start to soften, he let the boy slip out of his mouth, pushing his face into Harry’s pelvis. He let out a hiccup before a cough as tears dripped down his face. He was panting heavily, trying to catch his breath and get over the scratchy feeling in the back of his throat.

 

Louis felt Harry’s hand start to run through his hair, sometimes scratching at his scalp. He could hear Harry’s rapid heartbeat through the boy’s skin. Louis let out another hiccup as more tears fell down his cheeks because _his throat was so uncomfortable,_ like a tickle that you can’t get rid of by clearing your throat, but Harry liked it and that was all that mattered.

 

Louis wasn’t fully hard because _that was a lot of work_ and _it was pretty uncomfortable_ but he wanted to do it for Harry. The tip of his cock was rubbing to the soft fabric of the duvet and _he really wanted to get off_ but he didn’t want to do anything accept try and breath normally.

 

Harry let out a heavy sigh and lifted his head up, blinking his eyes open to look down at Louis. The boy still had tears leaking from his eyes, his face scrunched up.

 

“Oh, God. Louis, love, are you alright? I- Oh, God. I shouldn’t have let you do that. You weren’t ready. Baby, are you okay? Lou?” Harry said, slightly frantic though his voice was calm. Louis let out a sniffle and nodded. “Do you want me to get you off? Are you hard, love?” Harry asked softly.

 

“Kinda.” Louis said, his voice breaking.

 

“Fuck, Lou. Come lay down, okay? Just come up here and relax. I shouldn’t have let you do that. You- You weren’t-“

 

“I wanted to, Haz. Wanted to do it for you.” Louis croaked before letting out a cough.

 

“Lou, baby... Just come lay down, alright? Just-“ Harry cut himself off, staring worriedly down at Louis.

 

Louis let out a sniffle and nodded, carefully moving up the bed to lay down next to Harry, taking deep breaths. Harry was starting sadly at him. He reached out and wiped at the corner of Louis’ mouth, wiping away the cum that was stuck there.

 

“Lou, can you look at me?” Harry said softly. Louis let out a heavy breath and opened his eyes, looking over to Harry. “Are you alright?” Harry asked.

 

“Haz, I’m fine.” Louis croaked.

 

“You- You’re not even hard, Lou. You should’ve told me you didn’t like it. You could’ve stopped. I- You- I don’t want you to be uncomfortable when you’re doing something. You should’ve stopped.” Harry whispered, guilty expression on his face.

 

“Haz, I wanted to do it. You always make me feel good so I wanted you to feel good too. And of course it’s uncomfortable. I had a cock in my mouth. God, you make it look so easy.” Louis said softly.

 

“Lou, love, I’ve done it before. And I also have, like, no gag reflex. Everyone’s different, alright? You and I aren’t gonna be able to do the same thing. At least not right now. You’re gonna need practice. Or if you don’t like doing it, you don’t have to again. I’m not gonna make you do it if you don’t want to and you shouldn’t do it if you don’t like it. I just want you to be happy.” Harry told him, sincerity in his voice.

 

“I want you to be happy too. You- I just- I don’t know what I’m doing. I want you to feel good too, Haz. I want to be able to do things besides wank you off.” Louis said quietly.

 

“You’re still learning. It’s gonna take time and I’m not gonna rush you. Don’t rush yourself for my benefit either. I’m not gonna enjoy it if you don’t enjoy it, okay? Please don’t force yourself to do something for me.” Harry said softly.

 

“I- Was it even okay? I just-“ Louis cut himself off with a sigh, closing his eyes and turning to lay on his back.

 

“Lou, fuck baby, no. It was amazing. It was so good.” Harry said.

 

“You have to say that. You’re my boyfriend.” Louis whispered.

 

“Louis, I’m not lying. It was great. Obviously it wasn’t perfect but it was your first time. I came, didn’t I?” Harry reassured.

 

“I’m sorry I’m so shit at this.” Louis whispered before turning on his side to curl into Harry’s chest.

 

“You’re not shit at it, sweetheart. I promise. You’re just learning. Everyone had to start new at some point. It’s like you’re learning everything for the first time, which you are. Nobody’s perfect when they start off.” Harry said softly.

 

“Did you just quote Hannah Montana at me?” Louis questioned.

 

“Coincidence. I wasn’t planning on it.” Harry said with a smile.

 

Louis let out a soft sigh and nodded. “You wanna finger me for a bit?” He asked.

 

“Just a bit?” Harry chuckled out.

 

“However long it takes for me to come. I won’t object if you suck me off too.” Louis mumbled, nudging his head up under Harry’s chin.

 

“Yeah?” Louis nodded. “I can do that.” Harry told him. “Can I have a kiss first?” He questioned. Louis smiled and nodded, pulling back from Harry’s neck. Harry smiled at him and leant in, pressing their lips together, flicking out his tongue against Louis’ lips. “You taste all cummy.” Harry chuckled out.

 

Louis let out a laugh and nodded. “Wasn’t as bad as I thought it was gonna be.” He said softly.

 

“That’s good.” Harry said with a smile.

 

Louis let out a soft sigh and nodded, leaning to press their lips together again. “Mm, I love you.” He mumbled.

 

Harry smiled. “I love you too.” Harry mumbled back, reaching in between them to wrap his hand around Louis’ cock.

 

Louis let out a small gasp against Harry’s lips before letting out a quiet moan as Harry ran his thumb over the tip. Harry started stroking softly, trying to get Louis fully hard, which didn’t take long. Louis let out a quiet whine and bucked his hips into Harry’s fist, lightly biting down on the boy’s bottom lip before tugging it back.

 

Harry let out a breathy chuckle as he brought his other hand back, wrapping it around Louis’ waist to grab at his bum, pulling him in so they were pressed together, his hand squeezed in between then.

 

Louis let out a breathy laugh and nudged his nose into Harry’s. “Cheeky.” He said.

 

Harry just smiled and pressed their lips together as he moved his hand to the cleft of Louis’ arse, running his fingers up and down. His fingers found the boy’s hole and he started rubbing the pads of them across it, moving into gentle circles.

 

Louis let out a whine and brought his hands up to clutch at Harry’s shoulders, his muscles tensing. “Haz...” He whimpered.

 

“You’re okay, babe. Let me take care of you.” Harry murmured, pressing their lips together again. Louis let out a whine and nodded. Harry started pulling back to reach over to the bedside table but Louis shook his head, clutching to the boy. “Lou, I gotta get the lube.” Harry told him.

 

“Don’t- Just- Here- Gimme your-“ Louis choked out.

 

Harry’s face softened as he brought his hand up to Louis’ face, holding his pointer and middle finger out for the boy. Louis moved one of his hands and grabbed Harry’s palm, guiding the boy’s fingers into his mouth. He sucked softly and twirled his tongue around them until they were coated in spit.

 

He pulled Harry’s hand out and curled back into the boy’s chest, wrapping his hand around the back of Harry’s neck. He needed to be taken care of right now and he knew Harry would do just that.

 

Harry ducked in and nudged his nose up against Louis’ face, pressing his lips to the boy’s top lip until Louis tilted his head far enough up that they could kiss properly. He brought his hand back around and guided his fingers down to Louis’ entrance, rubbing softly before gently pressing his pointer finger in. Louis tensed up but Harry just ran his thumb over the tip of Louis’ cock and dragged their lips together.

 

“You’re alright, love. Let me in. Gonna make you feel so good. Come on, sweetheart.” Harry murmured, wiggling his finger around inside the boy. Louis let out a quiet breath and lightly sucked on Harry’s bottom lip, his hole relaxing around Harry’s finger. “Good. Yeah, Lou. That’s it.” Harry said softly, nudging his nose into Louis’ cheek.

 

Harry carefully pressed the finger in the rest of the way. It wasn’t too hard because Louis was still a little loose from earlier. Louis was panting softly, his breath intermingling with Harry’s as he rubbed their lips together. Harry slowly started thrusting his finger, twisting and curling for a little bit before bringing his other finger up, gently pressing it in.

 

Louis’ breath hitched for a second before he started breathing deeply. He still wasn’t completely used to the feeling of something stretching him out let alone inside of him. He kept calm though as Harry slid the finger into him, joining it with the other one.

 

Harry kept his fingers still for a second before carefully spreading them out inside, pushing them apart and scissoring them until Louis was looser. Louis was letting out soft, little pants against Harry’s lips, his eyes barely shut.

 

Harry slowly started thrusting his fingers, moving them in and out smoothly. He started curling them inside, dragging them over Louis’ walls as he pulled out. He pushed them back in and curling them at a different angle making Louis hiccup as they pressed into his prostate.

 

Harry gently started stroking his fingers over it, dragging the pads of them over it again and again. Louis was letting out quiet whimpers, his eyes tearing up as Harry softly worked his fingers into his prostate. Harry started moving his hand over Louis’ cock again, thumbing at the tip and twisting his palm around the head when he reach it, the precome smearing on his skin. He started stroking his hand, keeping a slow, steady rhythm, grip firm.

 

Louis let out a loud whimper as he lightly captured Harry’s bottom lip in his, dragging them together. Harry gently started rubbing his fingers into Louis’ prostate, rubbing in soft circles. Louis let out a whimper before a quiet sob, his fingers tensing on the back of Harry’s neck.

 

“Yeah, Lou. You’re alright. Just let it out.” Harry murmured.

 

Harry pressed his fingers harder into Louis’ prostate, rubbing back and forth as he rubbed his thumb into Louis’ slit. “Haz...” Louis choked out, tears building up in his eyes. Harry just pressed their lips together as he started moving his fingers faster inside of the boy, slowly working their lips together as a few tears ran down Louis’ cheeks. “I’m- Haz, I-“ Louis whimpered.

 

“Shh, shh. Come on, love. You can come. Just let it go, sweetheart. Come on.” Harry whispered soothingly.

 

Louis let out a hiccup and nodded, his lips dragging over Harry’s. He started letting out heavy breaths, his chest heaving. His breath hitched, breathing out a quiet, “ _Haz_.” as he clenched around Harry’s fingers and came in between their stomachs, spilling over Harry’s hand.

 

Harry continued stroking the boy, using his cum to smooth the movements. He rubbed soft circles over the tip of Louis’ cock until the boy let out a sob, whimpering out a quiet, “ _Haz, stop_.”

 

Harry pressed their lips together, dipping his tongue into Louis’ mouth as he squeezed the head of the boy’s cock before pulling his hand away, pushing it under Louis’ side so he could wrap his arm around him. Louis was letting out quiet hiccupy sobs as Harry slowly pulled his fingers out, rubbing a small circle around the boy’s rim before moving his hand up to Louis’ back, pulling the boy in.

 

“You’re alright, Lou. You’re so perfect. I love you so much.” Harry murmured against his lips.

 

“I- I love you too.” Louis whispered shakily.

 

Harry let out a small hum and moved his hand up to Louis’ face, wiping away the boy’s tears with his thumb. He trailed his fingers up, tucking Louis’ hair behind his ear as he pressed soft kisses to Louis’ lips. “Come on, sweetheart. You’re okay. Everything is fine.” Harry told him.

 

Louis sniffled and nodded, softly kissing Harry back, their lips meeting over and over again. They just laid there for awhile, kissing softly. They eventually pulled back, resting their heads against the pillow, their noses touching.

 

“Thanks for that.” Louis breathed out.

 

“I’ll always take care of you, Lou. Always.” Harry murmured.

 

Louis let out a small hum and nudged his nose into Harry’s. “I love you.” Louis whispered.

 

“I love you too, so much.” Harry whispered back.

 

“There’s cum everywhere. We need to change the bedding.” Louis said.

 

Harry let out a small laugh and nodded. “Yeah, ‘spose I should do that, huh?” He chuckled out.

 

“Mm, yeah. That’d be good. Then you can make us food. Should clean up first though.” Louis said with a smile.

 

“We haven’t eaten yet, have we?” Harry said.

 

“I had a cup of tea and that’s it.” Louis told him.

 

“Hmm, yeah. I’ll make food.” Harry mumbled. “Alright, up you get. Come on. Got things to do. Things to eat.” He said.

 

Louis let out a groan and shook his head. “I wanna sleep, Haz.” He whined.

 

Harry let out a huff. “Like I guess...” He mumbled.

 

“You should bring me some breakfast in bed though.” Louis said with a smile.

 

Harry smiled and rolled his eyes. “It’s closer to dinner, if anything. It’s like three o’ clock.” He said softly.

 

“Breakfast for dinner, then.” Louis stated simply, shrugging his shoulders.

 

Harry let out a laugh and nodded. “That’s fine. Let me clean you up and get the duvet off of here.” He told Louis.

 

“Mm, yeah. Sounds good, love.” Louis murmured.

 

Harry smiled and pressed a kiss to Louis’ lips before rolling off the bed. He made his way to the bathroom, cleaned off his hand and stomach, then wet a washcloth, bringing to back to clean Louis up. Louis was laying flat on his back, his eyes shut, soft breaths escaping him. Harry walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed, reaching over to wipe off Louis’ stomach. He moved his hand and carefully wiped down Louis’ cock, making sure to get all of the cum off.

 

He leant over and pressed their lips together making Louis giggle against his lips, the boy bringing his hands up to tangle in Harry’s curls. “Thanks, love.” He murmured.

 

“Hmm, you’re welcome.” Harry mumbled before pulling back. “Get under the duvet so I can take it off.” He told Louis. Louis let out a huff and rolled his eyes but brought his legs up and got under the sheets. “Thank you.” Harry sing songed as he got up and dragged the duvet down, pulling it off the bed.

 

Louis curled up on his side under the sheets as Harry left the room. Harry went to Louis’ room and got the duvet from there too, bringing it with him to the washer. He put them in and turned it on along with the washcloth before going to the kitchen to make Louis food. By the time he made it upstairs with the tray of food, Louis was fast asleep.

 

“I knew this was gonna happen.” Harry sighed to himself. He went back downstairs and put the food in the fridge before making his way back upstairs, crawling into bed next to Louis. He pulled the boy into his chest, tangling their legs together as he pressed a kiss to Louis’ lips. “I love you, Lou.” Harry murmured.

 

“L’v you too, Haz.” Louis mumbled.

 

“You’re such a little shit.” Harry whispered.

 

“Food smelled good.” Louis muttered.

 

“It’s in the fridge.” Harry told him.

 

“You should go ge-“

 

“Nope. We’re taking a nap. Goodnight, you stupid twat.” Harry said.

 

Louis let out a huffy laugh and nudged his face into Harry’s. “I love you too, sweetheart.” He chuckled out.

 

“Prick.” Harry muttered, nudging his nose against Louis’. “I love you. Go to sleep.” He whispered.

 

“’Kay.” Louis mumbled, pressing a kiss to Harry’s lips before shutting his eyes. Harry let in and pressed his lips to Louis’, slotting their lips together before starting to gently move them. “Can’t really sleep with you kissing me.” Louis muttered half heartedly.

 

“I’m sure you could figure something out.” Harry smirked out.

 

“I don’t know why I deal with you.” Louis smiled out before starting to softly move his lips with Harry’s.

 

“Because you love me.” Harry told him.

 

“Because I love you.” Louis repeated against Harry’s lips.

**Author's Note:**

> anyways that's that and yeah...
> 
> comments and kudos and your eternal friendship would be nice.
> 
> i love you v so much and you're the best people in the world.
> 
> <3 xx


End file.
